Ai Squared
by Cam 629
Summary: Haibara Ai bermimpi bahwa Gin menyiksanya, dan ada sosok lain menonton. Dia bertemu dengan sosok itu di dunia nyata. Siapakah dia?
1. Chapter 1 : Dream

Ano~ Saya pendatang baru di sini. Kuharap senpai-senpai berbaik hati mengajarkan kepada saya dan menerima saran dan kritik.

Maaf juga kalau ada ke-OOC-an karakter, karena saya sama sekali baru :)

**Disclaimer : Jigoku Shoujo dan Meitantei Conan bukan milik saya.**

****Kalau milik saya mah, udah saya buat Ren sama Ai _! (Dan Ai agak tinggian pastinya)

* * *

><p><strong>Ai Squared<strong>

**©Cam 629**

**Chapter 1 : Yume**

"Apa? Yang benar, Sonoko!" Ran kaget ketika mendapat kabar dari Sonoko.

"Iya, Ran! Menyeramkan, bukan?" Sonoko bergidik. Ran tampak sangat khawatir. Memang, gosip-gosip itu sekarang sampai di telinga kedua pelajar SMA Teitan ini. Ran berjalan. Pikirannya sekarang berkecamuk. Di dalam pikirannya, apa yang akan di katakan Shinichi bila mendengar itu? Hatinya betul-betul berdebar-debar.

"Ng? Ran-neechan?" Ran kaget ketika suara khas Conan menyapanya. Ran tersenyum lagi, seperti figur angel-nya yang melekat.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" Ran bertanya. Conan menggigit bibir, lalu menatap Ran dalam. Sel-sel detektifnya mulai bekerja.

"Ran-neechan! Ada apa?" Mitsuhiko ikut-ikutan.

"_Urusai, yo_!" Conan mengernyit tidak suka karena 'anak kecil ingusan' ikut campur.

"_Mm, Conan-kun, daijobu desu yo_. Mau makan Udon di rumah nee-chan?" Tawar Ran. Semua anggota detektif cilik melonjak-lonjak gembira.

"Tentu saja! Enak!" Genta yang paling pertama berkomentar. Ai terdiam, dia memutar mata bosan, tapi tetap mengikuti mereka.

"Ai-chan tidak apa-apa?" Ran terlihat khawatir akan keadaan Ai. Ai menggeleng cepat. Conan mengerling pada Ai. Tapi Ai membuang muka,, tetap berjalan dengan pandangan fokus ke depan. Detektif cilik bernyanyi kecuali dua orang itu (Tahu siapa saja, kan?)

"Udon, udon enak sekali… udangnya membuat kita tumbuh besar!" Suara Genta paling keras di antara Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Kantor Detektif tidak jauh, sudah mulai dekat. Ran menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang," Ran mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mereka semua masuk, dan tumben sekali Kogoro Mouri tidak ada.

"Otou-san kemana ya…" Ran menaikkan alis. Tapi kemudian dia menaruh tas lalu mulai ke dapur. Anak-anak duduk di sofa, Conan dan Ai menyendiri.

"Gosip apa? Kenapa kau tanya aku?" Bisik Ai pada Conan.

"Kau, kan perempuan?" Hardik Conan.

"Cari tahu sendiri," Ai menyeringai. Conan memaki-maki kesal dalam hati. _Dasar perempuan ini, kalau bukan harus kulindungi sudah ku… lupakan Conan, itu memang wataknya_, pikir Conan dalam hati. Ran muncul di pintu.

"Udon siap!" Teriak Ran. Anak-anak langsung menyerbu. Mereka berbutan mengambil udon masing-masing.

"Ah~ Oishi na!" Ayumi terlihat senang sekali setelah menghirup kuah udon.

"Mie-nya juga enak!" Mitsuhiko memberi komentar.

"AAHHH! Aku nambah!" Pinta Genta pada Ran. Tapi Ran mengangkat tangan, dengan wajah memelas.

"_Gomenne_, Genta-kun, Udon-nya habis. Lho, Ai-chan tidak makan?" Ran kaget ketika Ai sama sekali belum menyentuh udon-nya. Genta yang tadi kecewa, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Ran nee-chan, aku habiskan punya Haibara saja!" Usul Genta rakus. Ai menunduk tidak peduli.

"_Demo, daijobu ne, Ai-chan_?" Tanya Ran. Ai melirik ke Ran. Ran memandangnya dengan wajah cantik-nya. Ai menggigit bibir.

"_Daijobu da yo_," ucap Ai.

"Tuh, kan! Aku boleh?" Tanya Ayumi dengan nada imut.

"E…eh… Ai-chan tidak makan yang lain?" Tawar Ran, menyodorkan beberapa makanan lain.

"Tidak," Ai menolak, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas tumpangan sementara." Ai mengambil ranselnya.

"Oi-oi Haibara!" Conan mencoba mencegah. "Ergh, Ran nee-chan, chotto matte ne?" Conan turun dari kursinya dan mengejar Ai yang sudah keluar dari kantor detektif. Setelah mendapatkan Ai, Conan mulai mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka tipe manis sep—" Kata-kata Conan di potong oleh Ai.

"Edogawa-kun, sepertinya aku sakit." Napas Ai terengah-engah. Dia kemudian berlari. Conan terpaku. Dia heran dengan sikap Ai yang tiba-tiba begitu. DIa mengangkat bahu.

"Haibara!" Teriak Conan, ikut mengejar Ai yang sudah menghilang. "Sialan, aku kehilangan jejakmu," Conan mengeluh. Sekarang Ai. Ai tiba-tiba kaget. Dia baru melihat sesuatu, seperti penglihatan. Gin. Dan dia benar-benar takut Gin akan menghantuinya. Dia berjalan menuju rumah Professor Agasa.

"Okaeri Ai-kun." Ucap Professor Agasa, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari komputer.

"Eh, tadaima hakase." Balas Ai lesu. Dia menaruh tas di sofa dan segera duduk. Dia memikirkan bayangan Gin tadi. Dan juga, seperti seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Siapa itu?

"Ai-kun, daijobu? Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu," Professor tampak khawatir. Ai mengangguk. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Akhir-akhir ini ada gosip kalau kau membuka sebuah situs pada malam hari, kau bisa mengirimkan seseorang ke neraka," cerita professor. Ai bingung kemana percakapan ini berakhir. Keheningan sesaat.

"Jangan pernah coba itu, ya, Ai-kun?" Professor menunjukan inti sebenarnya. Ai mengangkat alis. Untuk apa dia melakukan hal-hal konyol begitu? Dia berbalik.

"Ha~ Professor terlalu banyak menonton kartun. Aku buat makan malam. Mau sup miso?" Ai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ai-kun!" Professor menegur, karena Ai tidak meresponnya dengan baik.

"Nani?" muka cantik Ai, dan menyadari bahwa dia yatim piatu membuat professor tambah ingin melindunginya.

"Jangan, Ai-kun." Tegas professor, kemudian dia pergi untuk membuat peralatan baru, segala tetek bengek untuk Conan. Ai melihat bayangan professor berakhir.

""Jam duabelas malam? Menarik huh," Ai mengangguk-angguk. DIa membuka kulkas.

"Sup miso…" Dia bergumam, mengambil berbagai bahan untuk membuatnya.

**XXX**

Ai terbangun. Dia baru bermimpi bahwa Gin menyiksanya. Sekarang dia benar-benar takut. Seandainya saja Gin lenyap, segalanya akan baik-baik saja, bukan? Dia tidak perlu lagi ketakutan begini. Ai menyadari ini sudah pagi, dia berpakaian dan membuat sarapan.

"Hakase, makan pagi!" panggilnya, lalu mereka berdua makan. Tidak biasanya, bel berbunyi ketika mereka sedang makan. Hakase berinisiatif untuk membukakannya. Ternyata Conan Edogawa datang.

"Hoi, Haibara, Hakase! Aku datang!" Serunya, lalu dia menyandarkan board ke dinding, melihat apa yang sedang di makan Haibara Ai. Ai memasang tampang malasnya.

"Kau sedang apa, sih disini Kudo-kun? Kenapa tidak berangkat bareng pacarmu?" Tanya Ai sinis. Conan memasang tampang malasnya.

"Ran di jemput oleh cowok yang di bawa Sonoko, dan aku di usir," katanya lagi.

"Jadi kau mengungsi ke sini? Pergi sana! Ini bukan tempat pengungsian," balas Ai.

"Maksudku kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Conan mencoba tenang menghadapi gadis sinis. Ai berpikir sebentar, membereskan piring makan lalu menyambar ranselnya.

"Ittekimasu, hakase!" Ai berpamitan lalu mereka berdua berangkat. Ai lebih banyak diam.

"Kau ada apa Haibara? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Conan. Ai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bermimpi?"

"Tidak," Ai berbohong. Padahal dia tahu Conan tahu dia berbohong.

"Kau mimpi apa? Cepat katakan!" paksa Conan. Ai meluncurkan mata setannya, tapi Conan menghadap ke arah lain selama peluncuran itu. "Ayo katakan Haibara!"

"Baiklah! AKu hanya bermimpi aku di siksa Gin, tapi ada orang lain di sana!" Bisik Ai pelan.

"Benarkah?" Conan serius. "Siapa itu? Kir?" Conan asal menyebut nama.

"Bukan," jawab Ai. "Gadis memakai seragam pelaut SMP dengan rambut panjang. Cantik sekali," ucapnya lagi. Conan kaget. SMP?

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Ai mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin anggota baru," sambungnya.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan bercanda! Anak SMP?" Conan benar-benar heran.

"Dengan mata semerah darah—" Ai melanjutkan, dan dia tiba-tiba merinding. Dia melihat sosok perempuan itu!

"Kudo-kun itu di sana!" Ai menunjuk perempuan itu. Conan menoleh. Sosok itu benar-benar cantik. Perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bibirnya berwarna merah muda, dan matanya berwarna merah darah. Dia tidak berekspresi, dan berjalan mendekati Conan dan Ai. Ai menyembunyikan diri di belakang Conan.

"Urami," ucapnya. Conan tidak mengerti. Dia menggerakan tangannya dan Ai menjerit kesakitan, karena mimpinya semalam dia di siksa Gin terasa sangat nyata sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Conan marah pada Ai.

"Bukalah apa yang di katakan hakase," Sosok itu berkata, dan Ai masih kesakitan. Conan menembakkan peluru biusnya. Namun dia sudah menghilang, sehingga peluru bius jatuh sia-sia. Dan kesakitan Ai hilang.

"Dia yang kautemui?" Conan kaget. Ai mengangguk.

"Misterius,"

* * *

><p>Wahahah XD Speachless deh~<p>

Terima kasih untuk baca :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Doll

Hayo ^_^

Kembali dengan chapter di cerita gaje ini~

Dan oh ya, ini mungkin ada romance-nya dikit antara

Conan x Ai (Ai-nya tebak aja yang mana :p)

* * *

><p>Conan akhirnya pasrah. Dia lalu menggandeng tangan Ai yang lemas.<p>

"Ayo, kita ke sekolah," ajak Conan pada Ai. Ai yang masih takut, mengiakan saja. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan-pelan, Conan tidak peduli mereka telat sekalipun. Dan ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, memang mereka telat. Mereka masuk ke kelas, tapi yang ada bukan Kobayashi-sensei yang ramah, tapi wanita cantik memakai blazer ungu tua.

"Ah, Edogawa-san, dan Haibara-san. Ohayou, lain kali jangan telat," wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi Conan, wanita cantik itu sepertinya harus memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku, Sone-Onna. Panggil saja Sone-sensei," wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Conan menelan ludah, lalu mereka berdua segera ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Dia menyipitkan mata, karena guru ini cantik, dan dia khawatir lebih tepatnya, mungkin saja ini Vermouth yang menyamar. Kalau itu benar-benar Vermouth, Haibara Ai akan habis saat itu juga. Mungkin saja dia menunggu waktu.

"Edogawa-san, harap memperhatikan pelajaran," Sone-sensei tersenyum ramah lagi. Conan tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segala lamunan itu buyar.

"Ah, gomen." ucap Conan pelan.

"Lain kali, kalau sudah tahu semuanya, bukan berarti tidak mendengarkan tentang hukum pengurangan ini. Jadi, anak-anak, hukum pengurangan adalah kalau angka yang atas tidak cukup untuk di kurangi, pinjamlah dari yang angka sebelahnya," jelas Sone-sensei, dia benar-benar sabar.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, angka sebelahnya bagaimana? Apa tidak bisa di kembalikkan?" Ekspresi Ayumi menjadi sedih mengetahui hal itu.

"Begini, Yoshida-san. Angka ini hanya meminjam satu. Jadi angka di sebelahnya di kurang satu. Nah, karena sudah di pinjam, jadilah angka 2 ini, menjadi duabelas," sambung Sone-sensei. "Mengerti anak-anak? Sekarang, kalian boleh menyegarkan pikiran kalian atas penjelasan tadi beberapa menit, sebelum keluar agar tidak lupa. Oke?" Sone-sensei memberi kesempatan anak-anak untuk mencatat dan mengingat-ngingat lagi. Ini mungkin terkesan membosankan, tapi betul-betul berguna.

"Hai~" jawab anak-anak.

Sone-sensei adalah guru yang betul-betul cantik. Rambutnya di ikat satu, Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu tua memancar. Kulitnya yang putih mulus—membuat banyak lelaki ingin menyentuhnya. Nadanya juga tegas.

**TING TONG**

Pelajaran telah berakhir. Murid-murid dengan senang membereskan keperluannya. Ayumi tersenyum cerah pada Mitsuhiko dan Genta, dan tentu saja Conan dan Ai. Sayangnya Ai betul-betul tidak bisa membalas senyum. DIa masih ingat bagaimana dia di siksa melewati mimpi yang terasa asli.

"Haibara-san, Edogawa-san, harap ke ruang guru," perintah Sone-sensei dengan nada yang biasanya. Conan menggigit bibir.

"Oh iya, Haibara dan Conan kenapa telat?" Tanya Genta dengan suara nyaringnya. Conan menoleh, dan dia kembali menampilkan ekspresi anak kecilnya.

"Betsuni," jawabnya, lalu melempar pandangan ke Ai.

"Haibara, ayo kita ke kantor guru." Conan berjalan mendahului Ai. Ai menunduk. Di kantor guru, Sone-sensei menunggu sambil menghirup kopinya.

"Ah, kalian berdua. Kalian telat. Kalau begitu, aku harus memberi hukuman," Sone-sensei tersenyum simpul. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya, yaitu tiket ke festival balon.

"Eh?" Conan kaget. Dia tidak menyangka mereka harus ke festival balon.

"Kobayashi-san mengatakan kalau kalian suka sekali jalan-jalan," Lanjut Sone-sensei. "Jadi bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sini? Tentu saja dengan anggota Shounen Tantei yang lain," sambung Sone-sensei.

"Baiklah," ujar Conan. _Setidaknya mungkin saja ada kasus nanti_, pikirnya. Ai mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," mereka mengucapkan itu lalu menutup pintu. Berjalan melalui lorong, mereka kembali bertemu dengan anggota detektif cilik.

"Oi, besok kita ke festival balon," Conan mengumumkan dengan tidak niat. Sekejap, mereka semua kaget dan senang.

"Hountou ni, Conan-kun? Wah, aku sangat senang!" Ayumi menampilkan wajah berseri-seri, dan dia menatap seluruh orang yang lewat, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa. Conan menguap, lalu Conan sadar Ai memang butuh istirahat.

"Jaa, kami pulang." Conan tersenyum. Ketiga anggota detektif cilik mengernyit curiga, tapi menepis kemungkinan itu. Conan dan Ai sedang berdua berjalan.

"Haibara, kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Sudah punya tersangka?" Tanya Conan bertubi-tubi. Ai mengangguk.

"Jigoku Tsushin," jawabnya lemah.

"Eh?"

**XXX**

Ran benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Conan ingin menginap di rumah Hakase. Alasannya mudah saja; game dan game. Tapi Ran tahu kalau Ai sedang sakit; dia melihat Ai lemas tadi pagi. Mungkin saja Conan mau merawatnya, begitu pikir Ran. Tapi Ran tetap tidak terima kenapa Conan tidak jujur.

"Mou, Conan-kun. Kenapa mau ke rumah hakase?" Selidik Ran.

"Ng, Game—"

"Aku tahu itu bohong!" Ran tersenyum mengerikan. Conan jadi takut.

"Er, baiklah, itu Haibara..." Conan menunduk, wajahnya agak memerah.

"Ah, soukka. Conan-kun sudah punya pacar?" Ran tertawa, karena Conan memerah mukanya. Conan memutar mata, karena entah kenapa dia ingin.

"Oke, sana. Jaga Haibara baik-baik!" Ran melambai. Conan mengangguk pasti. Dia lalu mengambil topi dan berlari ke rumah professor.

Conan segera sampai di rumah Hakase. Ketika dia membuka pintu, Ai sedang memakan chips dan menonton TV. Hakase juga sedang sibuk dengna laptopnya, jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedatangan Conan. Conan segera duduk di sebelah Ai. Mereka berdua mengerling pada jam dinding. Baru jam delapan.

"Aku bosan," keluh Conan, menonton TV tentang acara fashion. Ai mengangkat bahu.

"Ganti channelnya!" Tuntut Conan, matanya mencari-cari remot. Tapi Ai nyengir lebar, sehingga Conan tahu Ai menyembunyikannya.

"Sini!" Conan beranjak dari sofa dan siap menggelitiki Ai, tapi Ai dengan mudahnya berkelit hingga Conan terpeleset bungkusan Chips yang di buang sembarangan di lantai hingga menimpa Ai dengan keras.

"Kudo-kun! Sakit," rintih Ai. Conan benar-benar merasa malu sekarang, sehingga dia berdiri.

"Itu salahmu," katanya angkuh.

"Apa katamu Kudo-kun?" Ai tersenyum mengerikan. Conan merinding.

"Uh—eh...salah...bukan salah siapa-siapa," Conan memutuskan jalan tengah. Dia tidak ingin ribut-ribut dengan Haibara untuk sekarang, yap. Tidak ingin. Mereka sibuk menonton TV, hingga tidak sadar jam sudah hampir menunjukkan angka 12.

Conan segera bersiap, dia mengambil laptop pelan-pelan. Hakase sudah tidur dari tadi, dan Conan sudah memastikannya. Maaf, untuk kali ini professor itu tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama karena dari awal dia terang-terangan melarang hubungan Ai dengan situs ini, tapi beda kasus. Conan menekan tombol lalu laptop mulai bersinar. Setelah mendapat sinyal, Conan membuka browser lalu mengetik sesuatu di situs pencarian.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

TIk.

TIk.

TSING!

Akhirnya situs itu bisa di buka. Tepat sekali, terdapat kolom putih dengan background hitam. Tulisannya '_Anata no urami, harashimasu' _dalam bahasa Jepang. Conan menggamit tangannya. Dia bertopang dagu, bingung siapa yang dia benci. Ai memperhatikan. Dia benar-benar ingin mengirimkan bajingan Gin, tapi kemungkinan itu tidak bisa. Itu nama samaran. Tapi mungkinkah bisa...? Bagaimana situs ini membalaskan dendamnya? Apakah mereka membunuh kejam seperti organisasi itu? Kalau benar iya, ini sama saja bohong. Mereka sama saja pembunuh. Tapi ini sepertinya beda.

Jemari Conan mulai bergerak, mengetik nama _Chris Vineyard_, tapi kemudian dia menghapusnya lagi. Dia memejamkan mata, benar-benar bingung. Ai juga tidak tahu dia harus mengirimkan siapa. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Dia menuliskan _Shiho Miyano_. Conan mendorong Ai sekuat tenaga hingga Ai terjatuh dan mengaduh pelan. Conan tampak sangat marah dan menghapus nama itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia merasa marah. Kenapa Ai harus menghilang...? Akankah Ai sadar bahwa dia menuliskan namanya, dengan ini, sudah pasti sekali, kalau dia akan hilang juga? Dia bodoh. Conan terus menuliskan nama, hingga akhirnya dia menuliskan _Gin_. Dia menekan tombol enter.

"Koko ni iru yo," ucap suara yang tidak beremosi seperti waktu dia bertemu kemarin lalu. Conan kaget, cepat menghalau Ai dengan tangannya. Perempuan yang memakai seragam pelaut berwarna hitam dengan mata semerah darah. Conan benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dia muncul. Darimana orang ini muncul? Sebagai detektif, dia mulai menyusuri pintu. Terkunci. TIdak mungkin. Bagaimana dengan jendela? Terkunci. Lalu bagaimana orang ini bisa sampai di ruangan yang semuanya terkunci? Ini tidak masuk akal, pasti dia mempunyai trik tersembunyi.

"Uketoranisai," Perempuan cantik berambut panjang itu menyerahkan benda berwarna hitam. Conan mengernyit. Dan Ai tampak ketakutan. Perempuan itu memberi...boneka jerami.

* * *

><p>Berhenti di saat yang tidka tepat? Ohoho begitulah X)<p>

Review ya! :)


End file.
